My Angel Was Brave
by Thecattygrl
Summary: When Castiel dies, his vessel dies with him. The angel comes back, but Jimmy isn't so lucky. He tries to return to the Winchesters, but they don't seem ready to have Cas back, yet. This is how Dean learned to see past the vessel. A Supernatural fanfiction featuring Fem!Castiel and Dean (Destiel).A little Superwholock including Amy!Gabriel and Molly!Castiel.
1. Prologue

Niomi glared at the angel before her, branding her blade.

"I'm sorry, Castiel," she apologized, though her voice showed no signs of remorse. The blade dug into him and his eyes widened. The door rattled as Dean and Sam tried to break it down.

"Please," Cas begged, "Before they get in..."

"You were never going to be given redemption for your acts against us, Castiel," she whispered, "We decided to punish you, instead. The only way we knew how," she unlocked the doors and Dean and Sam barreled in and fell on thier face, "Your precious humans." She turned and dug the blade further in and Cas burst into light, burning out of his vessel from the inside.

"Cas!" Dean screamed, rushing to his feet, but Niomi was long gone, leaving a dead angel in her wake. Dean dropped down beside the dead body and slapped his face a few times, tears barely kept from dripping down onto the beige trenchcoat.

"Dean. We need to go," Sam tugged on his arm. Dean gripped Cas' coat tighter.

"No..."

"Dean! Come on!" Sam yelled.

"No!" he screamed, louder, tears finally falling over. Sam bit his lip and looked over his shoulder, briefly, before pushing Dean out of the way of the angel, completely. He pulled the coat of the still body before dropping his lighter on it.

"Go! Dean!" Sam hissed, tossing the coat to his brother. Dean attempted to grab the body from the flames - he wasn't ready to let go, yet - but only produced a few soft feathers before Sam pulled him away.

Dean clung to the coat and feathers as the flames rose up in the building.


	2. Chapter One

Molly Hooper was a mortician.

She was a single child in a respectable family. She owned a cat named Shere and the best boyfriend in the whole world named Jim, who worked in IT. She watched glee and secretly admired Doctor Watson for putting up with her associate, Sherlock.

Molly was good.

The first time the angel spoke to her, she had been at home after a long day at the morgue. AS she sat down to watch some television and enjoy a cup of tea, the screen scrambled and gave off a faint buzzing sound. It grew until she had to cover her ears and duck her head as her television shattered.

The second time, she was able to form a few words, though it hurt her to focus on them for too long.

The third time, she could finally have a conversation.

"Hello, Molly," the voice said.

"Who are you?" she asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"My name is Castiel," the voice answered, "I am an angel of the Lord."

The fourth time, Castiel asked her to prove her faith by sticking her hand in the fireplace while a flame burned there.

"Hey, Molly! I'm ho- Oh my! Molly!" Jim walked in, alarm showing on his features as he saw what was happening, "What are you doing?"

"It's okay! It's okay..." Molly insisted, putting up her spare hand before carefully removing the other to show its perfectly normal state, "The angel, Castiel, asked me to prove my faith."

The final time, Jim was supposed to be going out that night. He wore his nice Westwood suit and flattened it out as Molly did his tie.

"Jim?" Molly looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Mmhmm?" he smiled at his own reflection, admiring his image.

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered. His smile faltered and he met her eyes with equally concerned ones.

"Molly. What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing. I promise," she forced a smile, "I just need you to know I do."

"I don't need to go, tonight," he stroked her cheek, "I'm sure my associate won't mind."

"No, you go," Molly insisted, placing a kiss on his lips, "You have fun."

"I will," he assured, smiling back. As soon as Jim was gone, Molly called out for Castiel.

"Have you considered my proposal?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Molly answered, "But I have conditions. Firstly, I need them to think I'm still here. If I suddenly disappear, Sherlock will start snooping and nobody needs that."

"That can be arranged," Castiel assured.

"Secondly, I want you to protect my friends," Molly explained, "No premature deaths. At least until I return. Not for Jim or John or Lestrade or Sherlock or any of them. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" Castiel clarified.

"Yes," Molly insisted.

"Very well," Castiel agreed.

"Then, yes," Molly beamed, "I'll be your vessel."


	3. Chapter Two

Dean had stopped caring.

He'd starting to get sloppy on his hunts and there were plenty of times when Sam barely pulled him out alive.

"Maybe he'll come back," Dean said, one night while him and Sam were staying in a crappy motel, one too many beers running through his system, "He's always come back in the past..."

"Dean," Sam glanced up from his laptop, sympathy coursing through his eyes, "I know you miss him, but he's not coming back this time. I'm sorry."

Now, they were on a case. Some teenager was possesed by a demon and spent all her free time causing destruction in her town. The Winchesters had managed to corner her in an old warehouse, but as Sam split off to search the side room, Dean had met the demon.

"That was almost too easy," she laughed, standing over him while he lay on the ground, exhasted from fighting, "I'd almost think you'd want to lose. Still all pissy over your angel? Aw, poor baby."

"Shut... up... whore," Dean croaked, trying to get up, fire striking in his eyes at the mention of Castiel, but it died back down at the pressure of her boot on his chest met his back on the floor, again.

"Dean!" Sam cried, seeing the scene take place. The demon shot her head up and her hand came with it, pushing Sam back as he tried to charge at her.

"Leave... Him alone," Dean snarled.

"Don't worry, _Dean," _she replied, "You'll be together again, soon... In Hell." She grabbed his head and he prepared himself for his death, closing his eyes. Instead of a milisecond of searing pain, however, a bright light, followed by a woman's scream, met his senses. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the figure before him in disbelief.

She was a fair height and her hair fell off her shoulders in a ponytail. A lab coat hung from her frame and her lips were set in a hard line while her eyes rang in what seemed like fondness.

"Hello, Dean," she spoke in a way that seemed familiar.

"Who the Hell are you?" he demanded. It took Castiel a minute to realise Dean would not recognise her in her new vessel. She opened her mouth to explain the misunderstanding, but stopped when she recognised the look Dean was giving her. It was the same one he gave anyone he didn't trust. The same look he'd given Castiel when they'd first met. Dean would never believe this _stranger _was his guardian angel. Maybe, it would be best to hide her true identity for now.

"I am an angel of the Lord," she explained.

"Great," Dean rolled his eyes, "Which one are you, then?"

"You..." Castiel hesitated, having not thought this through, "May call me what ever you wish."

"So you aren't even gonna tell me your name?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "You some kind of fallen angel, then? One of Lucifer's gang buddies?"

"I am in no connection with Lucifer," Castiel argued, furrowing his brow, "I just wish to assist you, Dean."

"Yeah, because so many angels want to do that," Dean grumbled. Sam glanced between the two before speaking up.

"So... What's your deal then?"

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel repeated, "As I previously mentioned, I wish only to help you."

"Didn't Cas say that when you first met him, Dean?" the younger of them remembered.

"That doesn't mean anything," Dean scoffed.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam shrugged, "She seems... Familar. Not a demon then?" Castiel didn't even flinch when the holy water hit her face.

"Nope," Dean screwed the lid back on his whiskey container.

"I assure you none of this is nessesary," Castiel narrowed her eyes.

"And it isn't Cas?" Sam clarified, "You said yourself, Man. He's comeback before." The angel stared at the hunter, wide-eyed.

"Of course not!" Dean exclaimed, allowing Castiel to calm down.

"I was an associate of his," she supplied, "He confided in me to assist you if he was ever... Unable to do so."

"Yeah? What's your name, then?" Dean demanded, "Because that would help a lot."

"I... don't have one," she lied, "It was never assigned to me."

"An angel without a name," Sam considered.

"Daddy didn't love you enough, then?" Dean snarked, angrily and a little disappointed, "Aw. Boo hoo."

"I have recently learned my Father is not what I thought He was," Castiel ground her teeth, trying not to snap back at the comment, knowing how fragile he truely was behind the mask.

"What's your vessel's name?" Sam asked, suddenly.

"...Molly Hooper," Castiel explained.

"That's what we'll call you, then," Sam offered, "Okay?"

"No!" Castiel interjected, "That would be stealing the identity of my vessel. I couldn't possibly..."

"You got a better idea?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "I'm all ears."

"You can call me..." she said, thinking back on old memories, "Baby."

"_Baby_?" Dean repeated, disbelief painting his face.

"I was going to suggest _Fledgling, _but _Baby _seemed to be the human equivalent and I just though-" she explained.

"Yeah. Okay, _Baby _it is," Dean stopped her, "So, _Baby, _what do you want from us, huh?"

"I told you," she grumbled, "I am here to watch over you."

"Yeah, well, we don't want your help," Dean returned, getting a little overly aggressive over her response. It reminded him too much of Cas, "So, beat it."

"I will be available if you need me," she promised.

"We won't," Dean hissed. She nodded and disappeared, the sound of wings flapping audiblely.

"That was a little harsh, Dean," Sam frowned.

"I was only watching out for us, Sammy," he returned, walking away, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter Three

Dean sat in a pasture under the tree, a picnic laid out before him. He beamed at the pie and cut himself a slice, biting into the warm, sweet, cherry flavour and smiling a little more.

"Hello, Dean," a familiar deep voice greeted. Pie was halfway to his mouth when he glanced up at the man before him.

"I'm dreaming," he dropped the pie and his fork.

"Only if you think you are," Cas grinned, offering his hand to Dean.

"Cas?" Dean's smile grew as he put is his fingers into the angel's and was pulled to his feet.

"I love you, Dean," Cas' breath swam over his face, their eyes locked.

"Cas, I-" Dean began.

"So... This is what you dream about, then?" a girl's voice interrupted and Cas disappeared as a red-head stood a ways off, crossing her arms at him, a smirk set on her face, "I mean, if you were that interested in my brother, you kind of need to tell him, Deano. He's pretty oblivious."

"Another angel," Dean growled, angrily, silently shattering, again, "What do you want?"

"_Another_ angel?" she frowned, "I'm hurt - You've already forgotten about me, Sir. Probably would have been better off talking to Samsquatch."

"We've never met," Dean argued.

"New vessel... Right," she hit her forehead, "Forgot how dull you humans are. It's your friendly neighborhood Gabriel, at your service."

"But... You died," Dean argued, "Cas said so, himself."

"Wouldn't be the first time I got away with the cheap tricks," Gabriel chuckled, "Had to ditch the old body, though. Didn't want Luci to see me walking around, right?"

"So, who's this bitch, then?" Dean asked.

"Amelia Pond," Gabriel put an emphasis on the _-on_, "Feisty red-head. Her husband was dying of some weird alien disease. We made an exchange."

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Dean demanded.

"Just came to check on my baby bro, is all," she chuckled, "Well, I suppose he's my sis, now, eh?"

"You mean that angel that doesn't have a name?" Dean asked, "She says she's a friend of Cas'''.

"You mean, she didn't..." Gabriel trailed off.

"Didn't what?" he raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"I should go," Gabriel looked away, "Just... You can trust her, okay? She means well."

"Didn't _what?"_ Dean yelled, as the angel disappeared.

Suddenly, he sat up in bed, the motel room focusing around him.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Dean?" Sam glanced up from his computer, concerned, "What's up?"

"Just had a visit from Gabriel," Dean grumbled, "He's a hot red-head, now."

"Gabriel's alive?" Sam blinked.

"Appearantly," Dean rubbed his temple, "Did you dig anything up on this Molly chick?"

"Not on her, specificly," Sam answered, "But a lot about her associates. Her boyfriend - Jim - is a psyco, her best friend - John - is an army doctor, her work associate - Greg - is a detective inspector of Scotland Yard and, get this; she works with THE Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"It's really big over in England," Sam explained, "Doctor John Watson's blog. Entry after entry of his adventures with _consulting detective, _Sherlock Holmes."

"Great, Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes, "What's it mean?"

"It means," Sam said, "_Baby _picked up a vessel that everyone trusts, but nobody actually knows. At least over there. You say the name _Molly Hooper _and nobody knows who that is, but you see her face and you're positive you've met her before. Great disguise for someone trying to hide something, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta make a call." Sam nodded and Dean exited the motel and glanced around for anyone before starting up a prayer.

"Hey there... _Baby,"_ he began, "We've got a problem over here and could use your help, so..." He peaked out between his eyes and frowned, frustrated.

"Hello, Dean," the voice behind him greeted. He spun around to see the same girl who'd rescued him standing there, directly behind him."

"Um..." Dean's rage drained a little, "Personal space, Cas. We've talked about this." He realised what he'd said a second after it'd tumbled out of his mouth and she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I didn't-" he tried. She sighed and stepped farther away from him than she normally would in the past.

"Don't," she interrupted, looking at the window of the motel and spotting Sam spying on them, "What do you need, Dean?"

"I spoke with Gabriel," Dean stated, making Castiel whip her head to look at him, "Oh, is that alarming? There something he shouldn't have told me?"

"No," Castiel lied, "Is that why you called me here, Dean? I don't expect you to like me, but I have done nothing but help you thus far. You could at least trust me enough to not seek me out like a criminal."

"You seem a little cosy with us, Baby," Dean stated, "And Gabriel said you'd had a bit of a gender swap."

"What are you trying to say?" Castiel frowned.

"I know who you are," Dean glared.

"No you don't," Castiel countered, though part of her hoped he did.

"Yes, I do," Dean narrowed his eyes, "... You're Raphael."

"Is there anything else you need, Dean?" Castiel sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Wait... So, not Raphael, then?" Dean blinked.

"No, Dean" Castiel shook her head.

"Oh," Dean mumbled.

"Good-bye, Dean," Castiel bid farewell.

"Wait!" Dean tried, but she was already gone.


	5. Chapter Four

"Gabriel," Castiel stormed towards her, "We need to _talk._"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Gabriel lifted her hand, making a piece of duct tape appear over her mouth and silencing her. Castiel gave her an upset look, but she ignored it, "Why doesn't Dean know, hmm? He is practically dying with grief, Castiel, and you're fine with playing some game with him?" She shook her head, vigorously.

"What then?" Gabriel demanded, "What could possibly be so important?" Castiel gave her an irritated look with being expected to answer, but not given the chance to speak.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Gabriel smiled, vanishing the duct tape away and giving her younger sibling her voice back.

"He wouldn't have believed me," Castiel answered.

"Of course he would have," Gabriel argued.

"He doesn't _want _me back!" Castiel shouted, angrily, "He assumed I'm every angel under the sun and even his brother has suspicions, but he refuses to even _think _that I might be who I actually am..." Castiel sniffled and covered her face with her arm to try and wipe away any signs of tearing.

"Oh... Castiel, come here," Gabriel sighed, wrapping her up in an embrace," Shh... It's okay."

"These female hormones must be messing with my judgement," Castiel mumbled, not really sure why she was feeling the way she was.

"Our vessels' needs and general make-up don't affect us, Castiel," Gabriel chuckled, "That feeling you're having? It's called heart-break."

"I don't like it," Castiel mumbled.

"Nobody likes it," Gabriel replied, "Lucky for you, big sis, Gabriel is gonna fix everything. Sound good?" Castiel nodded and Gabriel smiled, holding her for another minute or two.

"Evening, Winchester," Dean's head whipped up from the vending machine. Niomi smiled, professionaly, at him.

"I should kill you," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now, now, Dean," she insisted, "No need to get angry. I came with a proposal."

"Oh yeah? What?" Dean hissed.

"We'll give you your precious little angel back," Niomi replied, "In exchange for the one you're harbouring, now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean stated.

"You see," Niomi explained, "We hear she knows where Gabriel is. As you could guess, the last archangel could be, well... Fairly useful."

"No," Dean refused.

"Well," Niomi frowned, "It'd be a shame if something happened to your brother, Dean."

"I won't let you anywhere near Sam!" Dean argued.

"Because that worked so well with Castiel," Niomi smirked, pressing a paper in his hand, "Meet us here, Dean."


	6. Chapter Five

"What are we doing here, Dean?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes, suspisiously.

"We're meeting Baby here," Dean replied, thinking back to their conversation earlier.

_"I need you to meet us here, Baby," Dean handed her the slip of paper where he'd rewritten the location._

_"I will," Baby promised, smiling at him. His stomach knotted at how wrong this seemed, but he hid the knot well and smiled back._

"Hello, Dean," he voice greeted him. He turned to see her standing in the center of the small warehouse.

"Hey," he nodded, taking a long swig of his beer. Castiel glanced from him to the bottle and back again, her stomach dropping.

"This is a trap," she voiced, narrowing her eyes at him. He put a confused face on and put down his beer. She stepped back as he approached, but only a little, hesitant. Dean wrapped and arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. Castiel's heart sped up a little as he did so, but it was quickly brushed off.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Niomi made a dramatic entrance followed by two other angels. Castiel hid behind him, staring at her in disbelief.

"Hello, Dean," Niomi smiled, "We're here for our angel."

"I want Cas back, first, bitch," Dean hissed. Castiel looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh, you stupid human," Niomi laughed, "You've had him the whole time."

"What?" Dean blinked.

"Castiel, be a dear and come out?" Niomi glanced past Dean at the angel still in his embrace. She turned from Niomi to look at Dean.

"C-cas?" Dean stuttered, gripping her waist, tighter.

"I don't blame you, Dean," she smiled at him, softly.

"Cas, I-" he tried.

"It's okay," she insisted, trying to gently pull out of his grip. Dean pulled her back and crashed their lips together in an attempt to show her just how much he'd missed her... Just how sorry her was, now.

"As touching as this reunion is," Niomi rolled her eyes, making the two pull apart from their kiss, "It's time to go. Now, Castiel. You can either come with us quietly or we will have to threaten your... Humans."

"I wouldn't do that, Niomi," someone replied. They all looked back towards the way they'd entered to see a girl with furious red-hair standing there; a confident smirk was set on her face.

"Gabriel," Niomi frowned.

"I'll have you know I don't like people getting in the way of my Cassie's happiness," Gabriel stated, "So... I'd leave now, while I'm still feeling generous."

"Or what?" Niomi sneered. Gabriel held up her hand and the two angels with her exploded.

"Will you leave now?" Gabriel asked, sweetly. Niomi set one last hard glare before disappearing.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Castiel smiled at her.

"Anything for my lovebirds," Gabriel replied, turning to Sam, "What about you, Moose? Did the Gabester do good?"

"I..." Sam's face went red, staring back at her, "Gabriel, I'm a little uncomfortable with you flirting with me."

"Better get used to it, Sammy," Gabriel wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because I can't very well let Cassie have all the Winchesters to herself, now can I?" Dean bit back a laugh and buried his face in Castiel's hair to keep him from bursting out. She smiled and hugged him, tighter, smelling the hardships and emotions rolling off of him. For that one second, everything was perfect.


	7. Epilogue

Of course, that couldn't last.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean yelled at her, "Do you know how long I've been mourning you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I apologise, Dean," Castiel sighed, for the millionth time that day.

"I would punch you right now..." Dean growled.

"I would not advise that," Castiel informed, "Last time, you almost severly injured your hand."

"Not the time, Cas!" Dean returned.

"I apologise, Dean," she repeated.

"How long do you think he's going to yell at her?" Sam glanced over to the door that separated them. Gabriel was leaning against him on the couch, watching _Doctor Sexy MD. _

"I don't know," Gabriel brushed her red hair out of her face, eying the doctors making out in the elevator with interest, "Sammy. We should try that."

"Are you not even slightly conserned for the well being of your sister?" Sam demanded, hoping to avoid her previous statement.

"Your brother is too weak to physically harm her - even if he would," Gabriel rolled her eyes, "And she had all this yelling coming. So, how about we go make out in an elevator? I hear it's a thrill."

"Gabe..." Sam tried.

"Great!" Gabriel beamed, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the house.

Meanwhile, Dean was still raging at Castiel.

"What if you had died?" Dean yelled, "I would never have even known!"

"It's not that much of a problem, Dean," Castiel assured, "I am fine."

"I almost sold you to Niomi," Dean frowned.

"That's quite enough, Dean," Castiel narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted, "Wow. I'm such an ass."

"Dean..." Castiel warned.

"Cas, I-" he began, but froze when Castiel came over and pressed her hand against his mouth.

"Cease your self conflict this instant," she commanded. He stared at her and nodded. She eyed him for another minute before slowly removing her hand. As soon as he was free, again, he met their lips together in a warm kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms wrapped around his neck as one of his hands gently combed through her hair. He pulled back and she smiled at his shirt while he gave her a goofy grin.

"Cassie?" Dean whispered.

"Yes?" Castiel looked up.

"You die, again," he replied, "I'm gonna kill you."

The End.


End file.
